Drops Of Jupiter
by flustered dreams
Summary: No one should be afraid to walk around holding the hand of the person they love. (gay kotlc oneshots) [rated t to be safe]
1. sick day

"SOPHIE?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open drowsily, and the light that filtered into her room added to an already-blaring headache. Her head throbbed and nose throbbed, her sinuses completely stuffed.

"Hi," she croaked, sweetly and weakly smiling up as her girlfriend strode through her bedroom door, up to her canopied bed.

Her voice was raspy and her throat was dry and stung.

Linh sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sick girlfriend lie in bed sadly, yet Sophie stared up at her angel in wonder. She looked utterly adorable, her waist-length hair done up in space buns on top of her head.

"Hey, babe," Linh greeted, reaching up and brushing some sweaty, blonde strands of hair off of Sophie's face. "I heard you caught a cold."

Sophie's eyes fluttered closed at the tingly sensation Linh's fingertips left behind everywhere they touched. It actually was helping soothe her pulsing headache. "Mm," she mumbled, voice crackly.

Linh smiled sweetly. "My poor girl," she cooed, practically melting when she trailed her fingers down Sophie's cheek and the blonde elf leaned into her hand.

"Why did Mom and Dad let you up?" Sophie asked, her voice gravelly.

Linh continued running her hands through Sophie's hair, hoping it would bring some comfort to her sickly girlfriend.

Her lips flickered with a smile at the question as she remembered all the times that Grady (and occasionally Edaline) had banned the girls from going off into some semi-private place. They never wanted the two to be alone and it wasn't exactly unclear as to _why._

When Sophie had come out to her parents and explained that she was dating Linh, Grady's initial reaction had basically been, "Well, at least you won't get pregnant."

But they must have known that Sophie was much too sick for even thinking about sleeping with her girlfriend. In that way, at least.

But sleeping side-by-side?

Now _that_ was definitely happening.

Sophie opened her arms enthusiastically, grinning up at the beautiful girl she got to (proudly) call hers. Linh giggled her light, chiming laugh s Sophie scooted over to make room. Linh hopped into the bed, curled under the covers, and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. She tugged her flush against her body, and both could say that they didn't at all mind the extra heat. Even Sophie, who was very much sick and over-heated.

It felt weird to Sophie, though, because she was most often the big spoon on the outside. It was a bit of an odd sensation, being held and coddled and cooed over, but. . .

She liked it.

A lot.

Sophie craned her neck upwards, burying her face in the crook of Linh's neck. "Thanks for coming over," she mumbled. "Sorry if I get you infected."

Linh laughed and it reminded Sophie of chiming bells. "Oh, I'll probably get sick. But I don't mind. You'll be there to cuddle with me, won't you?"

"Yes," Sophie promised immediately. "Always."

* * *

a **/n: these are going to be short lil scenes just to clear writer's block.**

 **hope you like.**

 **request one-shot ideas and i'll see you next time!**


	2. hair

"COME ON, IT'LL BE FUN."

Sophie blushed at her overly enthusiastic girlfriend and the way she was watching her with some sort of mischevious smile. Sophie couldn't stand when she smiled at her that way, and she just seemed to know that it got under the blonde girl's skin.

It wasn't unnerving or anything, it just. . . Sent heat pooling in places it probably shouldn't have.

"I don't understand what it is with you and hair," Sophie mumbled, non-verbally giving in to Biana's terms.

She clapped her hands excitedly, knowing that she had broken Sophie. "Come sit over here," she beckoned, patting the space or carpet between her legs.

Sophie shook her head, blushing as she turned around and scooched backwards. She felt her girlfriend's fingers undo her ponytail and begin to comb through her tangled hair, and it sent a jolt of electricity through her body.

Especially when her fingertips grazed the nape of her neck.

"I like doing makeup and clothes, too," Biana reminded. "Fitz used to let me dress him up when we were younger. He had a favourite dress and I always would colour-coordinate shoes with it and makeup shades. . ."

The hypnotic way Biana was combing through her hair almost made her miss the last statement. Sophie smiled, trying to imagine her Cognate and girlfriend all young and innocent, playing dress-up in Everglen's hallways and lavish bedrooms. "Aw," she cooed. "That's so cute."

Biana leaned forward and kissed Sophie's jawline, eyes shining. "You're cute."

Sophie never knew how to respond to the way Biana just. . . did things like that. She tended to spontaneously do something adorable - or, dare she say, hot - without even realizing the way that it affected Sophie.

Or maybe she completely realized and did it solely for that fact and her own personal amusement.

"Stop," Sophie half-whined, her face on fire as she felt Biana begin to pull her hair back.

"Never," Biana laughed, twining and twisting her hair. "Not until you believe it."

"You're stupid," Sophie mumbled, heat blossoming all over her skin.

"Making you feel loved isn't being stupid," Biana corrected, running her hands through Sophie's scalp again, making the other girl unwillingly melt.

"Well, it makes me feel weird," Sophie said, her whole body practically on fire as Biana finish tying her hair up. Biana moved beside her, lifting up her hand and brushing the cascading, stray strands of hair behind Sophie's ear so that they framed her face.

"That feeling isn't called weird," Biana said. "That's you being appreciated and loved. And if that feels weird, then that means I'm not complimenting you enough or something."

"Oh, you're doing that plenty," Sophie assured, involuntarily leaning into the hand Biana brushed against her cheek.

The beautiful, dark-haired Vacker giggled, eyes glittering. "Then maybe we should just do this more often. I can be around you, we can hang out and talk about the stupid stuff, I can do your hair and brush some eyeshadow on those pretty lids, get you into a dress. . ."

"Mm," Sophie mumbled, leaning in at the same pace and time as Biana. Their foreheads pressed together, their noses tickling one another. "You had me until you said 'dress.'"

Biana giggled again and it was honestly the best thing Sophie had ever heard. "I love the way you look all dressed-up, though. You won't do it that often. But you're just so pretty and I just love to stare and I want to kiss you whenever I. . ."

"You're rambling," Sophie whispered, reaching up and cupping one side of Biana's face.

"I am," Biana agreed, more-than-a-little shakily. "Want to kiss me to make me feel better?"

Sophie laughed, both of their faces blooming in colour. "Why not."


	3. baby

"LINH, BE HONEST WITH ME."

Linh stared down at her girlfriend who was laying on the bed with her. Linh was sat up, leaning against headboard with a added pillow for support, Sophie's head laying on her tiny chest. Sophie was positioned in between Linh's legs, leaning back and nestling against her torso as Linh gazed down at her, twirling a few strands of her golden hair in thought.

"What is it?" she asked, giving a curt nod to encourage Sophie to continue.

Sophie blew out a sigh. "I just. . ." Her cheeks tinted pink as she thought about the question she was about to ask. She was curious as to what Linh thought about it, but it was also extremely tempting to just chicken out a forget it all. Especially when she saw the way Linh's focus was entirely on her.

But then all those little cute thoughts began to plague her imagination all over again. And she'd start to daydream about it - about them - and just. . .

"Did you ever want a kid when you were little?" she blurted.

Linh blinked her blue eyes steadily, a bit surprised at the question. "Like. . ." She swallowed, her voice going hushed as she finished, "A baby?"

Sophie nodded as best she could with her head leaned back against Linh's chest. She peered up at her girlfriend, silently awaiting her reaction.

Linh blew out a breath. She seemed to squirm under Sophie's gaze. Sophie could feel that the fingers that were twined in her hair were shaking a little as they combed through the light locks. "Um, I don't know, Soph. Why do you ask?"

Sophie blushed harder, taking a hold of the one hand that Linh had off to the side. She brought it up to her chest, nuzzling it with her face and kissing her knuckles. "Mm, I. . . I've just been thinking about that a lot, lately."

She was really hoping Linh was getting where she was going with this. Because if she wasn't and it was too vague or cryptic, she was going to have to outright say it - and that made her nervous.

Linh's eyebrows were lifted high on her face. "So, like, do you. . . Want a baby?"

Sophie flushed a deep scarlet at how forward Linh was being. "I. . . Always imagined having a baby, when I was younger. I mean, not having a baby at a young age, but I thought about babies when I was younger. Or, I thought about a baby in my future." Sophie managed to fumble over the word baby every single time and she was sure she sounded like a babbling mess. And the colour of her face probably rivaled a fire truck.

When Linh didn't comment on what Sophie had already stated, she continued, "I've always wanted a kid. But I knew I didn't want to have sex with a guy. That was the funny thing. I didn't want to have a dick inside me, but I wanted a baby."

Linh chuckled a little at that, brushing some hair off her forehead. It steadied her nerves a little and her shoulders relaxed.

"And when I came here and started figuring everything out about myself. . . I told myself I was never going to have a kid."

Linh's eyebrows furrowed together and she frowned. She opened her mouth to speak but Sophie squeezed her girlfriend's hand lightly, asking for her own permission to speak and continue going.

Linh looked unhappy but clamped her jaw shut, dipping her chin.

Sophie let out a shaky breath as she tried to turn a little to her side to allow herself to face Linh more. Linh helped her readjust, still holding Sophie in her arms.

Once Sophie was settled she set her palm over Linh's heart and nestled her head into her shoulder, looking up at her. "I didn't want to have a kid be. . . Like me. I didn't want to put them at risk for anything because of some weird genetics that weren't their choice. I didn't want to make a kid deal with that. And I didn't know if birth would be complicated or just. . . Getting pregnant, period."

She shrugged. "I even wanted to find something to make me infertile at one point. I wanted to prevent myself from even having the chance of getting pregnant. Just so that the temptation wasn't there."

Linh reached up and cupped Sophie's face, skimming her thumb across her cheek. The supple skin tingled everywhere Linh touched.

"But then I met you," Sophie whispered, meeting Linh's eyes. "I mean. . . I started dating you. A-And now I. . ."

Sophie cut herself off, blushing wildly. She was sure Linh could feel the heat of her face with her palm.

Lihn's cheeks turned a little rosy. "You. . . Want a baby with me?"

"I want to know your thoughts on babies," Sophie clarified. She grabbed the hand that Linh had on her face, lacing their fingers together. "You know, before I let my mind run too wild and think we're having a kid. I. . . Want to know how you feel about all of this."

Sophie looked so star struck for some reason, eyes filled with wonder and light as she talked about it all. She looked up at her so expectantly, excitedly waiting for her to answer. Linh couldn't help but heave out a heavy sigh, wincing. Her stomach spun with acid. "Sophie, I. . ."

The light in Sophie's eyes all but flickered away, but she nodded. She massaged Linh's knuckles with their interlaced hands, beckoning for her to go on.

Linh sighed again, wishing she didn't had to disappoint her girlfriend. "I find that really sweet, Sophie, but I've. . . Never wanted to carry a child. Getting a kid through some other way, sure, but having a baby with my own body just. . . I don't like it, to be honest with you. So if you want a baby with me, but you don't want to carry it because you're afraid of genetics or your own body, then. . ."

"But," Linh continued, catching Sophie's attention again. Her eyes flashed up and locked with Linh's. "If it's any consolation, I. . . I really think you'd be a wonderful mother. And I think your body would do just fine with carrying a child. I know you think that it's broken, but you're not - you're fully put together. You're simply just a more complex puzzle, in comparison to others."

She smiled sweetly, kissing her girlfriends forehead tenderly, causing Sophie's skin to bloom with more colour. "I don't mean to pressure you in any way with that statement, though. If you do not feel comfortable with carrying a child, then you don't. It's that simple. It's your body."

Sophie nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath. Linh shot a half smile at her, hoping she hadn't dampened her girlfriend's mood.

"So. . . Would you be willing to try that? To come to the doctor with me and. . . Try to have a baby?" Sophie whispered.

"You want to carry a baby?" Linh asked, needing confirmation.

"Yeah," Sophie assured softly. "I want to carry your baby. Our baby," she mumbled, gesturing between the two of them. Her face was practically on fire.

Linh was having a rough time keeping her composure together. "Wait, were actually doing this?" Her voice cracked, eyes welling up. "You wanna do this?"

Sophie nodded, lip trembling as she pulled Linh's fingertips to her lips and kissed them. One by one, steady tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I want a family," she whispered.

Linh's face broke into a smile, a few tears of her own slipping down her face. "Okay," she agreed. "Yes."

\--

a/n: did you guys know that two women can reproduce? without sperm? wild, right? you can use bone marrow! that's just a little difficult in our day and age, though, aha.

i bet the elves have it all figured, though. they're a lot more advanced, so i figured...

heh. well, just work with it. if it for some reason doesn't add up in your head, just leave it to magic. i needed my solinh baby.


	4. do or die

The Neverseen were a never-ending problem. A wound that grew continually and festered.

Yet, to say Keefe was surprised when he heard they'd been spotted mingling in a Forbidden City was a major understatement. Especially so when he heard that they'd be going there to investigate it.

After scrambling feeds and going over a quick list of rules (don't touch this, don't mess with that, report back anything suspicious _immediately,_ and keep in contact at all times _,_ to name a few) they'd light-leaped to the tiny city.

He watched Foster's silhouette disappear around a corner with Dex, before he and Tam started meandering around. Keefe kept observing the street lamps and simple buildings, loving the enamel decorations a few had on the outside. It was so beautifully decorated with cobblestone streets and hand-carved wooden signs outside of shops that Keefe couldn't stop staring. He could paint about this, he decided. There was so much to soak in, that he was sure he'd never be able to do the tiny town justice, though.

Keefe rammed into Tam's back suddenly. The boy had stopped.

"Hey," Keefe called, tapping his shoulder. "Bangs Boy, you goo–"

Tam pointed into a shop that was still open. It was so early in the morning that half the shops were closed or vacant, but there was one on the end with light sifting out through the windows. Keefe followed Tam's finger to it, looking as a shadow passed across the cobblestone street over the light coming from inside the shop.

A formless silhouette. A blob of darkness.

Someone wearing a cloak.

"Let's go," Keefe decided, grabbing Tam's hand before he could protest. He dragged him forward, ignoring his persistent tugging and cursing as he begged Keefe to allow him time to warn the others before they barged in.

They slowed when they reached the shop on the corner, slinking past the windows and melting into the darkness against the oak doors. Breathing heavily, Keefe met Tam's eyes with a lazy smirk.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"You're going to get us killed."

"You say that _every_ time."

His smirk dissolved when they heard shuffling inside. They waited until the sound had faded for Tam to peek his head around the corner and peer into the shop.

His dark eyebrows furrowed and for a moment that had Keefe wincing, expecting the worse, but Tam straightened and returned next to Keefe, shrugging. "No one's in there," he whispered.

"What?"

"I know. I don't see anybody." Silence settled between them until Tam added, "Maybe they're in one of the backrooms."

Keefe looked him up and down leisurely. "Only one way to find out," he suggested, gripping the golden handle. His voice was playful, but his eyes were serious.

Tam nodded, unsure at first, but then with conviction. Determination fizzled in his silver eyes. "Okay."

Keefe blew out a breath, dipping his chin. he hesitated a fraction of a second before whipping the door open, swiftly striding inside with Tam behind. They went to back-to-back on instinct, swirling around, checking to see if there was anyone hiding in the corners.

Their shoulders relaxed. "Where are they?"

Keefe pursed his lips, eyebrows pressing together in confusion. "I don't know." His eyes drifted over to the aisles of shelves stocked with books. Keefe gestured to it subtly with his chin and Tam bobbed his head in agreement, again.

They slunk towards the wooden shelves, and though Keefe knew it was a horrible time, his eyes caught sight of the detailed carvings done into the sides of them. They were elaborate, each one telling a story like a tapestry. Little people dining, fawns frolicking together, children laughing.

Tam peeked his head cautiously into the first aisle, motioning for Keefe to follow when it was empty. They kept going down the line, glancing down the following aisle to ensure that it was empty before proceeding. The further they went, the closer they drew to the end, the more Keefe's chest tightened.

Yet, when they reached the end, there was no sign of anyone. Not even any disturbances.

Tam hummed softly, turning around and looking to the doorway again, where they had started. His sleek, elegant brows had crunched together.

"Where did they go?" His voice was barely a whisper. More of a breath, and it took Keefe a couple of seconds to actually discern what he had said. The blond boy eventually shrugged his shoulders in response.

In an instant, Tam caught sight of a hooded figure rounding a nearby corner in the shop. Another followed in tow, starting to approach fast.

Sure enough, they must have been waiting in the backroom.

He sucked in air between his teeth, grabbing Keefe's shirt in his fists. He harshly tugged him into an aisle, behind the shelves, shoving his back sharply into the wood. Keefe made a sound of dissatisfaction, opening his mouth to chew Tam out for it, when the blond noticed how wide Tam's eyes were. And they were blazing with urgency.

"Kiss me," Tam ordered in a harsh whisper.

" _What_?"

"Don't act so appalled, _just–!"_ He cursed under his breath, snatching Keefe by the collar. Before Keefe could comprehend what was happening, he was pulled forward and Tam's mouth crashed over his own.

Keefe squeaked at the contact, icy eyes wide and bulging.

Tam moved his mouth against his, sliding his hands down to grab Keefe's waist to ensure their bodies pressed flush against one another. They were plastered together and Keefe knew Tam could probably feel Keefe's erratic heartbeat by the way his mood shifted to some sort of soft surprise.

Tam tilted his head, giving more access and room to the both of them, mouths sliding together better. Keefe's eyes were droopy and he lifted his hands, pulling up Tam's hood to obscure his hair and their faces better. His hands ended up resting on Tam's cheeks - just to block their faces more, he told himself.

Keefe screwed his eyes shut as the Neverseen members came around the corner, not wanting to see how it was going to play out. If he ended up getting shot then and there, so be it. This was the nicest way to go.

He was suddenly very glad that they had worn human clothing, as their elvin clothes would have been an immediate dead-giveaway. Still, he shrunk under the feel of the burning stares, holding Tam close by his face.

They weren't leaving. They were standing there. Staring.

Keefe's heart thumped wildly in his chest as Tam gruffly became aware of that, too, anxiety coursing through him. He shifted quickly, too quickly for Keefe to process, and sunk his teeth into the blond's lower lip. It caused a gasp to erupt from Keefe, followed by him sinking into it and furrowing his eyebrows. A throaty groan escaped, which was swallowed by Tam pressing their lips together again.

Keefe wanted to ask _why_ \- not that he hadn't enjoyed it. He had. A lot. - but then he heard someone awkwardly clear their throat before footsteps padded away slowly. That had been all they'd needed, apparently.

When the door slammed shut behind two elves leaving the scene, Tam broke the kiss with a crude pop. Breathing heavily, they locked gazes for a brief moment before Tam stepped back. Keefe was more than dissapointed to feel the boy's warmth seep away from his body.

"Shit," he muttered, voice cracking. It was still hoarse from the intensity of the kiss.

Tam's chest was heaving, eyes darting all over the store as he searched to make sure they were really gone. When he saw that they were definitely alone, he slumped back against the shelf behind him. He brushed the bangs off his forehead briefly, just for them to swish back into place. "Shit is right."

"No," Keefe clarified, reaching up to brush a thumb over his mouth. His lips were still tingling with electricity, buzzing and reeling from the way Tam's mouth had molded with his own. "That kiss."

Tam blinked. His alabaster cheeks painted over with pastel pink. "What about it?"

"That was… _Intense_ ," Keefe admitted.

Such a dull word to describe it. He felt like he was spinning.

There were a few beats of silence before Tam asked, "Is that… bad?"

Keefe had the audacity to laugh, running a hand through his hair. Their eyes met again, faces flushing full of heat in sync. "Nah," he said, hushed. "I don't think so."


	5. party

Having a celebratory get-together at Havenfield was an annual thing. A little party to commemorate their victory and remember their losses. It had always been something Sophie loved, but the year that she discovered her feelings was the one time the party seemed like a horrible idea; because not only did she have to see Keefe and Fitz cooped up in one place ( _with_ her, nonetheless) but she had to see them dressed up, too.

And to put the icing on the cake that was her doom, she had to act like she _wasn't_ hot and bothered for the sake of everyone else in the house. (Mostly Grady).

Sophie had been dating Keefe and Fitz for a couple of months, by then, but even though it was a fairly new revelation, everyone had always been able to see that there'd been something brewing between the three of them. They'd made it official after their feelings had accidentally been spilled one late December night and from then on they were inseparable.

Well, inseparable to the point where no one else caught on to what was happening.

They'd mutually agreed to keep their status on the down-low for a few months before breaking the news to anyone. Sophie had thought it wouldn't be that difficult, acting like they were still friends and such, but it was... Very, _very_ hard.

Especially when she was in the middle of a party, letting her eyes wander over her two boyfriends.

She'd seen hundreds of men in suits, but she knew nothing would ever compare to seeing Fitz Vacker all fine and tailored to perfection. She knew it was probably stupid, but she couldn't stop getting caught on the image of him readjusting the buttons at his wrists or the tie around his neck and oh, Eternalia, she couldn't handle when he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked so... So laid-back, yet pristine.

Keefe was just as bad. Sophie had known that men in dresses was about as heavenly a concept as anyone could create, but seeing her boyfriend in one was somehow even higher. She couldn't get over the bodice snugly adorned to his torso or the way she could see his shoulders blades through the open back or the banded sleeves slipped around his biceps- Oh, _no_ , she could not look at his arms and think straight.

On top of it, Keefe looked so proud and confident. Anytime he'd peer at her over the brim of his glass from across the room she felt her knees buckle. It definitely didn't aid her in anyway when he threw a smirk in.

Sophie swore the two boys were physical incarnations of poison. They were trying to kill her.

And they were succeeding.

Sophie tried endlessly to distract herself with small talk, hoping Dex and Tam could save her from any wandering thoughts.

But then she'd catch her mind tickling her with images of Keefe and Fitz and she'd be lost to a daydream.

Sophie was only half-listening to Tam chatter heartily about something while she sipped on her drink. Absent-minded, she scanned her boyfriends' movements, watching the way they spoke and moved with grace.

Sophie's heart leapt into her throat when Keefe caught her line of sight. She turned redder than the contents in her glass, sending him a shy wave. She instantly regretted the motion when his smile grew wider.

Across the way, Keefe dismissed himself from whatever conversation he'd been engrossed in, picking up the skirts of his dress briefly to not step on any shoes. He made his way over to Fitz, managing to somehow drag him out of his own discussion, too. She raised a single eyebrow when Keefe grabbed Fitz's hand and started dragging him towards...

Sophie's stomach dropped. They were walking towards _her_.

Sophie struggled to scrap together every remaining piece of composure before Keefe and Fitz arrived. She tried to act surprised when she turned to them, ice cubes _tink!_ -ing around in her glass.

Keefe extended a hand. "Can I bother you for a minute? We... need to have a talk."

That didn't sound very much like Keefe. Sophie's stomach managed to sour a little at the edges. What if it was something serious?

Then again, Keefe's mouth had a mischievous twitch to it. And upon closer inspection, Fitz seemed to be blushing.

"Um," Sophie said. She turned to look at Dex and Tam. Thankfully they waved her off and assured her it was fine, though she did notice the glimmers of curiosity lingering behind their eyes. But she was just as clueless as they were.

She set down her drink on the nearest table and slipped her hand into Keefe's outstretched one.

Keefe began guiding Sophie and Fitz through Havenfield, eventually winding up at the base of the staircase. Keefe finally released their hands and waved for them to follow. Sophie shared a look with Fitz, raising a single questioning eyebrow. Fitz didn't appear to know what was happening either, shrugging as he started to make the ascent up the stairs.

About halfway up, Sophie twisted her head to make sure no one was following them or within ear range before asking, "Where are we going?"

"Your room, if you're okay with that."

She blinked. "Uh, yeah," Sophie assured. She didn't have any clothes lying around or anything. She'd cleaned up before anyone had arrived. "But I still don't get what's going on."

"You'll see."

Fitz arched an eyebrow, sharing another look with Sophie. Sophie was the one to simply shrug that time, silently praying that there was nothing the matter. Praying that Keefe wasn't tugging both of them aside because of some issue he'd be keeping from them that he couldn't hold back any longer.

Sophie got lost in her worries as they continued to follow Keefe up. She got so lost, in fact, that she almost missed Fitz's tiny outburst.

Fitz made some sort of quipped sound, like a surprised laugh. He was all grin as he started, "Keefe, is that what you–"

"Fitz, I swear, did you just–" Keefe looked back to his boyfriend, who was busy trying to hold back any laughter. "This is what I get for dating a Telepath."

Fitz actually did manage to laugh at the remark. Sophie's attention flew between the both of them, making her nearly trip with her heels on the stairs. Navigating her feet and the conversation at the same time was more difficult than she would have guessed.

"What is it?" Sophie asked. "What's going on?"

"Don't tell her, Fitz, or I'm going to shove you down this staircase."

Sophie doubted that Fitz could have formulated an answer even if he wanted to. He was too busy giggling and snorting and biting down on his lip in some attempt to keep it all at bay.

When they reached Sophie's room, they all filed into the dark expanse. Sophie spun around when she reached the center. waiting for Keefe and Fitz to flick on the light and join her. Fitz did walk up and stand by her side, but Keefe let the light off and closed the door.

Only pale moonlight filtered through the room, along with a tiny glow from a moon jar she'd accidentally left out on her desk. Sophie readjusted her eyes so that she could see the two of them better.

"That's a lot of anxiety I'm feeling from you, Foster," he murmured when he reached her side.

Sophie crossed her arms. "Yeah, because I have no clue what's going on."

"It's nothing bad," Fitz assured. Though he'd calmed, he looked like he wanted to go for a round two of giggling and grinning.

"It's not," Keefe agreed, feeling some of Sophie's doubt waft through the air. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I just needed someplace more private."

Sophie wanted to ask what that meant, but Keefe had already turned to Fitz. Keefe's voice wasn't scolding - more teasing - as he said, "Foster's going first because she didn't slip into my mind and ruin the surprise."

Her eyebrows stitched together. "Going first for wh–"

A hand slipped to cup the back of her neck. Before she could process what was happening, she was tugged gently forward. Sophie squeaked when Keefe's mouth layered over hers. At first. her eyes popped open, but when he readjusted the angle of his face, allowing their mouths to slot together more effortlessly, she fluttered her eyes closed. His hands reached up to hold her face, swirling steady circles on her cheeks.

Oh, this was... Exactly what she needed. The past few hours had been torture, trying to deny herself what she wanted (which happened to be two boys).

Keefe migrated from pressing kisses on her mouth to her cheek to her jaw, repeating the process all while talking. "You two," - _kiss_ \- "were being stupid," - _kiss_ \- "and getting me," - _kiss_ \- "on edge all night."

Sophie could barely think straight when he pulled away. " _Us_ two?" she asked, embarrassed by the tiny squeak that was her voice. " _You_ two were driving _me_ up the wall."

Fitz smiled. "Seems like we were all dealing with it, then."

Keefe's hands slipped from Sophie's face and neck. "Don't you even get started," Keefe ordered, shaking his head as he took a step over to him. "I brushed up against your hand and you were excited. You knew what you were doing."

Fitz didn't have time to argue as Keefe slipped his hands around the collar of Fitz's suit. He arched an eyebrow, gazing up at his boyfriend. He muttered, "Avery, I swear, if you get any taller I'm going to beat the height out of you."

Fitz laughed as Keefe tugged him down a few inches, meeting in the middle. They kissed, short and simple and sweet, conveying all the love and longing they'd endured that night.

Fitz slipped his hands to cup Keefe's face, beginning to filter his kisses over every open expanse. He pecked them over his mouth and his cheekbones and his forehead, all the way to the tip of his nose.

"I hate you," Keefe murmured, tugging one more time on Fitz's collar so that their lips could connect.

"Somehow I doubt that," Fitz replied, smiling when they parted.

They stayed in each other's close embrace after that, grinning at each other like two dorks in the dark. Keefe's eyes trailed back to Sophie at one point, though, noticing how she was still standing there rather numbly. Fitz slipped one arm around Keefe and opened the other, outstretching his hand.

"Sophie, c'mere."

Sophie blinked. She was still breathless. Still reeling from the shock of it all. Her lips buzzed with the reminder.

She took the few steps required to meet them, glad to feel both their arms wrapped around her as they all huddled close in a circle. Sophie met Keefe's eyes. " _That's_ what you pulled us away for?"

"I missed you," Keefe defended. "Sue me."

"Suing," Fitz assured, pecking the top of Keefe's head. Keefe rolled his eyes - but he was smiling.

Sophie couldn't muster her own. Fitz seemed to notice, peering over at her.

Fitz chuckled softly. He lifted his hand to place two fingers gently on her chin. "Sophie, you good?" He bent down and pressed a kiss over her mouth. "You look a little dazed."

She didn't doubt that one bit. She wouldn't be surprised if her pupils were dilated. Or if she couldn't walk properly after they returned to the party.

Sophie looked him up and down from head to toe leisurely. She swallowed. Sophie met his eyes. "Keefe is right, you need to stop growing."

He and Keefe laughed.


End file.
